


Unexpected: A Sterek Story

by SoulmatesSterek7724 (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Sweet, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/SoulmatesSterek7724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Stiles turned 18, he had planned on a lazy day until Lydia had insisted on throwing him a party. At the party everyone's having a blast when suddenly Derek arrives telling Stiles he needs to talk. When they arrive where they will talk Derek has a surprise for Stiles and it turns out what Derek wanted to talk about isn't any less surprising...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Something You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is super cute! Sorry if you die from feels! The parts in bold indicate an author added visual description of the outfits they wear  
> Contains mild language.
> 
> Oh also, as a suggestion, listen to this: http://ohdaughter.bandcamp.com/track/candles while you read this.

Today was the day Stiles turned 18. Today was supposed to be considered a big deal for Stiles but, considering the events of the last few months, Stiles was in no mood to celebrate, he just wanted to do nothing and luckily today was Saturday so that meant he _could_ do nothing.

 

Well he could if Lydia hadn’t planned a damn party for him! Stiles had protested but Lydia had insisted it would be good for everyone to let lose a little; she was right, but that wasn’t the point, the point was Stiles didn’t want to do anything and this party meant he had to do something, meant that he had to ‘ _make an effort’_ but despite how much he didn’t want to, Stiles agreed to go since it would make his friends happy and he knew that in the end he’d enjoy himself too… It was already noon when Stiles finally got out of bed after almost constant harassment from his dad to ‘get his lazy ass up’ because he ‘may be 18 but still has to function like a human being.’ … As Stiles reacheed the kitchen he glareed at his dad.

“You’re the worst” He muttered bitterly, he most definitely did not appreciate being woken up on a Saturday, much less his birthday!

“Oh you’ll live! Plus don’t you want your presents and specially made breakfast??” His dad asked playfully.

“Breakfast??” Stiles asked, his curiosity picking up “Well I can’t say no to a good meal now can I!?” … “Oh my gosh, eggy soldiers (soft boiled egg with bread strips) really dad!? I’m 18 not 8!” Stiles said laughing.

“I know but your mum used to make them for you every year and I finally found her recipe so I thought it’d be nice to…reminisce” John (his dad) explained. Stiles gave him a soft smile

“Aw yeah, I remember…” Stiles said reminiscently, a hint of sadness in his tone.

 

After Stiles finished his breakfast he opened his presents. He got clothes, money, new headphones, a new flip camera and…a hand gun…what the hell!? “What the… A gun!?” Stiles asked slightly alarmed.

“Just in case” John assured him. “Ever since I found out your best friend is a werewolf, I just want you to be safe. They’re solid silver bullets too” John said which caused Stiles to raise an eyebrow at him.

“ _Okay_ random, but thanks anyway for everything” Stiles told him giving him a light hug.

“No problem son … hadn’t you better get to Lydia’s? I’m sure she’ll want to see you before the party”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me! I always feel awkward when people do things for me; I have no idea how to react!” Stiles said flustered

“Here’s an idea just say thank you and have a good time”

“It’s not that easy!” Stiles insisted

“Sure it is! Just don’t overthink it.” John assured him.

 

It was 30 minutes later when Stiles pulled up to Lydia’s house. Once he had parked and locked his car he walked up to the door pulling the hood of his favourite red hoodie over his head. He was dressed in his ‘pre party’ outfit of a simple grey t-shirt, beige pants and his hoodie with a simple pair of high tops shoes **(looks like:**[ **http://i.imgur.com/sBjmD.jpg?1**](http://i.imgur.com/sBjmD.jpg?1) **)**

“Here goes nothing” Stiles muttered to himself as he knocked on the door. When he did, a second later, he heard Lydia’s familiar squeal before hearing the sound of high heels tapping on the floor. The door swung open.

“You came!!” Lydia said happily before hugging Stiles

“Yeah, you’d kill me if I didn’t, besides it might actually be fun” Stiles told her, returning the hug.

“Come in, come in! Scott, Allison and Isaac are all already here!” Lydia informed him, shutting the door and leading Stiles to where everyone was waiting. Stiles received hugs and happy birthday’s from them all and opened their presents and then they had no idea what to do so Stiles made Scott watch the first two star wars movies while Allison helped Lydia do something, Stiles was so busy watching the movie he didn’t even care what it was that they were doing.

 

It was now 7:30pm and the party was starting and everyone had changed into a more party type look. Stiles went for the smart casual look of a black dress shirt, dark green pants, grey high tops and a grey bowtie to accessorise **(looks like:**[ **http://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/dylan-o-brien-2013-mtv-movie-awards-02.jpg**](http://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/dylan-o-brien-2013-mtv-movie-awards-02.jpg) **)** Lydia had said he looked amazing to which Allison agreed and that made Stiles blush a little. Scott also opted for the smart casual look also but his was more on the smart side since his mother had insisted that she would never let her son dress in everyday for a party. He was dressed in a grey suit with a purple dress shirt with black dress shoes. **(Looks like:**[ **http://cdn03.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/pictures/2011/08/tylers-tcas/tyler-posey-tcas-05.jpg**](http://cdn03.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/pictures/2011/08/tylers-tcas/tyler-posey-tcas-05.jpg) **)** When he came downstairs from changing he was nervous.

“Before you say anything my mother made me” Scott had insisted.

“ _Damn_ You look good!” Allison and Lydia said in unison.

“Really?” Scott asked, nervously scratching the back of his head. The girls nodded. Lydia wore a red material dress with a red sequined pattern on it with white high heels and a white clutch purse to accessorise. **(Looks like:**[ **http://tvafterdarkonline.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Holland-Roden-Teen-Wolf-600x388.jpg**](http://tvafterdarkonline.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Holland-Roden-Teen-Wolf-600x388.jpg) **)** Allison wore a simple pink dress with black heels and a black clutch purse to match. **(Looks like:**[ **http://nothingbutthegood.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/crystal-reed-helmut-newton-opening-01.jpg**](http://nothingbutthegood.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/crystal-reed-helmut-newton-opening-01.jpg) **)** Isaac was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black jeans and beige shoes. **(Looks like:**[ **http://www.mtv.com/content/ontv/movieawards/2012/photo/flipbooks/12-red-carpet/stephen-lunsford-daniel-sharman-145699476.jpg**](http://www.mtv.com/content/ontv/movieawards/2012/photo/flipbooks/12-red-carpet/stephen-lunsford-daniel-sharman-145699476.jpg) **)**

 

An hour later and the party was in full swing, music was blasting, people were dancing their asses off, and eating cake, and Lydia was pretty sure the punch had been spiked with vodka. Stiles was having a great time when suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder; he turned around to see none other than Derek Hale staring back at him.

“Derek!? What are you doing here? I mean not that I’m not glad you are it’s just unexpected” Stiles said to Derek shocked.

“Yeah well I find the best moments _are_ unexpected…” Derek told him

“Yeah maybe” Stiles agreed “Didn’t you want to get even a little dressed up for the party?” Stiles asked him glancing down at Derek’s classic jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket look. Derek breathed a laugh and grinned.

“No, I’m not here to party, I’m here because I need to talk to you; but not here” Derek informed him

“Okay then where??” Stiles asked sceptical and confused.

“Follow me.”

 

A few minutes later and Stiles and Derek were in the woods, Derek guided Stiles through woodland, being able to see in the dark better than Stiles after all, and then he spoke up. “Okay close your eyes” Derek instructed and he felt Stiles stiffen under his hold “Trust me, please, I have a surprise” and with that Stiles obliged and let Derek lead him. After a couple of minutes they came to a stop. “Okay open.” Derek told Stiles and when Stiles did he couldn’t believe what he was seeing! There, in front of him, handing in the trees were candle lit lanterns that lit a patch of the ground below them. **(Looks like:**[ **http://www.besselink.com/gallery_/high/Lanterns-in-the-woods.jpg**](http://www.besselink.com/gallery_/high/Lanterns-in-the-woods.jpg) **)**

“What the?… Derek???” Stiles said utterly stunned

“I wanted to do something you’d remember, I also made a picnic if you want it” Derek explained

“You, Derek Hale, _made a picnic!?_ ”  Stiles said in awe.

“Yes! I’m not as much of a ‘sour wolf’ as you might think!” Derek insisted.

“In that case yes I’d love a picnic!” Stiles said. Derek got a picnic basket from behind one of the trees and pulled out a small blanket big enough for two, three at a squeeze, and laid it out under the lanterns. “Wow.” Stiles said as he sat down; he couldn’t believe how beautiful this looked. Derek laughed lightly before setting the food down on the picnic blanket.

“I hope you like PB+J; it was the only thing I could make!” Derek teased

“It’s pretty perfect honestly” Stiles assured him. … They talked, ate and laughed and were now devouring the small chocolate cake Derek had brought. “So, Derek, Why am I here?” Stiles asked curious.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why did you do all _this?_ The picnic, the lights, the getting me alone in the woods, I mean you hate me…” Stiles said standing up when he was done eating, Derek stood too.

“Stiles I don’t hate you! Yes you irritate me sometimes but that’s only natural, I don’t hate you, in fact it’s the opposite.” Derek told him and Stiles looked at him confused. Derek sighed. “You want me to say it? Fine. Stiles, I push you away to keep you safe, I act vicious around you so I don’t let myself get too close to you and yet somehow…somehow you got to me anyway somehow you got me falling in love with you.”

“What? You, you love me? What? That’s insane” Stiles stammered

“I know but hear me out I ju-” Derek began but Stiles cut him off

“This is so unexpected I have to go” Stiles said quickly before swiftly leaving; Derek could have gone after him but Derek knew that if Stiles wanted to be with Derek right now he wouldn’t be running away from him.

“All the best things are…” Derek whispered sadly to himself.

 

After about ten minutes Stiles was back at Lydia’s house.

“Hey Stiles, where’d you go?” Lydia asked curious

“Derek wanted to talk”

“Oh what’d he say?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Stiles insisted

“Try me.” Lydia pushed. Stiles sighed.

“Lydia, he told me he was in love with me.” Stiles said quickly. Lydia gasped along with Scott and Isaac (who were close by)

“He what!?” They all said in unison before pulling Stiles up the stairs to Lydia’s doorway, she unlocked it, they walked in and then she locked it behind them. “Talk now.” demanded Lydia.

Stiles explained the events of the last hour or so.

“… And then I panicked and found my way here.” Stiles explained

“Holy shit bro” Scott said shocked

“Yeah” Isaac agreed

“What are you gonna do Stiles?” Lydia asked

“I haven’t a clue” Stiles told them.

“Okay let’s think this through, we know how Derek feels about you but the real question is how do you feel about him?” Isaac asked, Stiles thought for a few moments.

“I-I don’t know, I’ve never thought of him that way, or any guy that way for that matter” Stiles said

“Well you need to figure it out cause either way Derek needs to know where you stand” Scott told him.

“You’re right” Stiles agreed

“Okay how about this, think about how you feel when he’s around, I mean really think” Lydia suggested. “Close your eyes if it helps you concentrate” Lydia said. Stiles closed his eyes and thought for a minute, picturing different events and how he felt during them. He then opened his eyes.

“I feel safe around him, like when he’s there he’ll find a way to fix things, I trust him” Stiles explained

“Okay what about when he was in danger?” Scott asked, Stiles thought. He opened his eyes but said nothing for a moment unable to find words.

“It feels like, like, when you lose the thing you care about most and you feel that hole that is left because it’s like a part of you has been taken away” Stiles explained

“Okay now try in general” Isaac suggested

“He makes me so mad, so mad I wanna punch him, but then he can make me not care because I can make him smile and laugh and feel good and suddenly it’s all worth it.” Stiles explained. The three others glanced at each-other.

“Stiles honey, you’re in love” Lydia assured him smiling

“Are you sure??” Stiles asked, sceptical.

“Dude no-one talks like that about someone they aren’t in love with, yes we’re sure!” Scott told him.

“What do I do!?” Stiles asked suddenly panicked

“Go talk to him!” Lydia, Scott and Isaac said in unison

“Right, right, go talk to him, I can do that” Stiles said to himself as he unlocks the door and stumbles out the room only to walk back in again to hug them. “Thanks guys”

“Oh would you just go get him already!” Lydia insisted and with that Stiles sprinted to his car and made his way to Derek’s loft.

 

When he reached the apartment building he hesitated but kept going knowing it was what’s right. As he took the elevator to Derek’s loft he had to fight his nerves

“You can do this” He told himself. When the elevator stopped Stiles walked to Derek’s doorway and stepped inside the loft.  “Derek…?” Stiles said softly.

“What do you want?” Derek asked bitter and cold heartedly. Stiles walked closer to Derek who was now only about a metre and a half away from Stiles as he sat on his bed.

“Derek, come here…please” Stiles pleaded and reluctantly, Derek did as he was asked to. Stiles laughed to himself lightly. “Wow I was stupid not to notice this before” He said

“Stiles what are talking about, I don’t think I unders-” Derek began but was cut off when Stiles crashed their lips together. At first the kiss was rigid and awkward but after a second or two Derek’s body responded, kissing Stiles deeper before pulling slowly away.

“Sorry it took so long for me to realise just how much I’m in love with you” Stiles apologised, giggling

“It’s okay, as long as we can do that again” Derek told him before leaning down and catching Stiles’ lips once more in his and holding Stiles closer by a hand on the back of his neck. Stiles’ hands slid from Derek’s chest to Derek’s hair and he ran his fingers through it as they kissed, after another minute they pulled away breathless. Derek shook his head in disbelief; “I wish I could have done that sooner” Derek told Stiles, placing his forehead against Stiles’ and smiling; Stiles laughed and sat on Derek’s bed by walking behind Derek.

“Well then we better make up for lost time” Stiles teased before pulling Derek down to him by his jacket. They were both lying down on the bed kissing each-other, their hearts racing, when suddenly the mood changed. The kisses become more urgent, more hungry, but before Stiles could enjoy it, Derek was pulling away. A sound of displeasure escaped from Stiles lips. “Why’d you stop?” Stiles asked very confused.

“I-I can’t go _there_ with you, not yet, I want us to be sure it’s the right thing and considering my track record on relationships, it’s surely in your best interest if we take things slow” Derek told him.

“Okay yeah but uhh” Stiles said groaning unhappily. Derek laughed before standing up and pulling Stiles up with him.

“I know you’re a horny teenager who wants to get laid but if you want me you’ve got to be patient.” Derek insisted to which Stiles groaned again. “You’ll be fine! Now don’t you have a party to get back to?” Derek reminded him; Stiles shook his head.

“Not if going to the party means leaving you” Stiles insisted, Derek laughed lightly

“Would you please just go? You were having fun and I’ll still feel the same about you if you leave here, please go have fun, for me?” Derek pleaded

“But I can have more fun _with_ you, not just for you” Stiles said suggestively to which Derek gave a stern look. “Okay fine, I’ll go!” Stiles said, giving in.

 

Derek walked Stiles to the elevator. “You really didn’t have to walk me here” Stiles insisted laughing.

“I know but doing it gives me an excuse to do this” Derek told him before kissing him lovingly then pulling away. “I love you” Derek said gently as he hugged Stiles softly

“I love you too Derek” Stiles replied smiling happily and then he gave him a light kiss before getting into the elevator. … When Stiles reached his car he couldn’t stop smiling, he couldn’t believe everything that had happened. Just a few hours ago he was going about his life as normal and now he suddenly has someone he loves, who loves him back, who could potentially be his boyfriend and that was crazy to him.

 

As Stiles pulled into Lydia’s driveway he saw Lydia, Scott, Isaac and Allison all waiting expectantly at her door.

“I told Allison I hope you don’t mind” Lydia explained, Stiles shook his head as if to say ‘That’s fine’ “SO!?” She said expectantly Stiles just grinned and both Allison and Lydia squealed happily “Tell me everything!” Lydia said as she and Allison practically dragged Stiles to Lydia’s room, Isaac and Scott stayed downstairs, not wanting all the sappy details.

 

Stiles told them what happened and by the end of it Lydia looked as if she was going to cry. “Oh that is so cute!!” She said, fanning her face with her hands, fighting the tears.

“So wait what does it mean for you two??” Allison asked curious after herself and Lydia had calmed themselves.

“I’m not really sure, I hope it’s a good thing though” Stiles admitted.

“Well! I’m sure you’ll know soon!” Lydia assured him

“Yeah hopefully” Stiles agreed and with that they headed back to the party where they all had a great time; no-one brought up Derek for the rest of the night but Stiles kept the memory almost always present in his mind which kept an almost constant smile on his face that Stiles was sure wasn’t disappearing any time soon…

 

To Be Continued…


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles' birthday party and the craziness that happened between Stiles and Derek, the gang continue life as normal, well, most of them, Stiles and Derek now kiss and hug and tease a LOT more than they ever did, kind of like boyfriends except they're not boyfriends, not yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! I had major writer's block but thanks to Jade (hushlittlewolf) I got it done! Jade came up with the following ideas:  
> \- making Peter sassy  
> \- Peter and Scott teasing Stiles and Derek for being so oblivious of their feelings  
> -Sterek watching a movie then cuddling  
> so thank you Jade!! :) 
> 
> Warnings: Language, excessive fluffiness, implied smutty moments
> 
> Enjoy and comment your thoughts please! :)

It was the morning after the party and Stiles woke up with a smile on his face, he was still processing what had happened but he knew it was definitely a good thing. His phone dinged suddenly with a text from Derek. ‘Morning xx :)’ it read and the simplicity of it made Stiles giggle. After what happened, everything seemed easy with Derek; like Derek finally let his guard down to show he’s actually a really sweet guy and that made Stiles very happy. Stiles decided he wanted to hear Derek’s voice so called him.

“Hey.” Stiles said sleepily

“Hey Stiles, sorry did I wake you?” Derek said sounding guilty

“Nah, you texted me like a minute after I woke up though” Stiles explained

“Oh well then why are you calling me then shouldn’t you be getting dressed or something?” Derek asked.

“Mm hmm but I wanted your voice to be the first thing I heard today” Stiles admitted “Oh damn that was really cheesy I’m so sorry” Stiles continued before laughing from embarrassment. Derek chuckled.

“It’s okay it’s actually pretty cute” Derek assured him

“If you say so… Well I’m gonna get up now, will text you after breakfast”

“Okay”

“I love you” Stiles said

“Love you too” Derek replied and then they hung up

 

Stiles got dressed, had breakfast and then headed to Scott’s house.

‘Hey, at Scott’s to study :)’ Stiles texted Derek as he pulled into the driveway of Scott’s house

‘Oh what are you studying for’ Derek replied

‘English lit SATs, you’re welcome to come help if you want :P’

‘Ohhhh nooo never again, never ever again’ Derek replied. Stiles laughed out loud.

‘hahaha :P, talk later xx’ Stiles responded

‘Okay, try and have fun, unlike I did… :/ xx’

‘I’ll do my best’ Stiles replied.

Stiles got out of his car and walked to Scott’s door, checked he had everything, and walked right in. Scott and Stiles had given up with knocking a long time ago, to them it was just wasted effort when they’d let each-other in anyway’ “Scott!?” Stiles called out into the house.

“In here bro!” Scott called back from the living room.

“Hey man, we still doing Lord of The Flies?” Stiles asked as he sat on the sofa and laid out his study materials.

“Yeah but first things first how are you?” Scott asked

“Good, good, still a little shocked though” Stiles told him

“Same here … Speaking of, how’s Derek?” Scott asked him

“Derek’s good, I offered to let him come and help us but he said, and I quote, ‘never again, never ever again’ so I guess we’re on our own.” Stiles informed him. Scott laughed

“That doesn’t surprise me! If I had the choice, I’d choose not to study too!” Scott said

“Same here!” Stiles agreed

 

After studying for nearly 3 hours only taking a break every 40 minutes, Scott and Stiles took a well-earned long break. “Is that it, are the notes done for it!?” Stiles said happily

“Yep, thank god, now we just have to remember them.” Scott told him … While eating lunch, Stiles got a text from Derek.

‘Have you finished studying, did you work hard?’ He texted

‘Yes and surprisingly yes! :)’ Stiles replied.

‘Do you and Scott wanna come play baseball with me and Peter, Isaac might show later too?’

‘I’ll ask Scott.’ Stiles texted “Hey man Derek just invited us to play baseball with him and Peter, you wanna go?” Stiles asked Scott.

“I’m down” Scott replied

‘We’re in, what time?’ Stiles texted back

‘3 ish, the clearing in the woods, Scott knows the one’ Derek replied

‘We’ll be there :)’ Stiles replied

 

At 3pm Scott and Stiles pulled into the clearing in Stiles’ jeep where Derek and Peter were waiting for them. “Hey guys” Stiles and Scott said in unison to Derek and Peter.

“Hey” They replied. Derek smiled at Stiles who walked over and gave Derek a quick hug. Scott and Peter looked at each-other, rolling their eyes at Stiles and Derek.

“Okay we’re doing a distance game which means whichever team gets the ball furthest across the clearing each round gets a point, we’re playing to 50 oh and, in an attempt to make gameplay fair, the entirety of the clearing is perimetered with a combination of herbs which Deaton made that stops us using our wolf senses to cheat.” Peter explained

“Whoa seriously!?” Stiles asked, Peter nodded

“We didn’t want to have an unfair advantage on you” Derek explained

“I like that, thanks” Stiles said

“No problem” Peter said to Stiles “Now we should pair up I’m guessing Scott and I verses you and Stiles right?” Peter said to Derek who nodded in response. “Right then let’s play!” Peter said and the game began…

 

After 3 hours Stiles and Derek had won, 42 to 50, thanks to Derek’s agility and Stiles’ strategic thinking. They high fived  each-other when they won. After that they decided to all go to Taco Bell for dinner. “…You know just because you won it doesn’t mean you’re better than us at the game” Peter insisted “In fact we’re better than you in general” Peter said sassily.

“No you’re not” Derek said

“Yeah we are” Peter insisted

“Nah uh”

“Yea huh!”

“Nah _uh_ ”

“Yea _huh_ ”

“ _Nah uh_ ”

“ _Yea hu-”_

“Alright! Enough! You two are such children sometimes!” Stiles said irritated by their bickering. “We won through tactics now can we move on and just move on and enjoy our food!?” He asked annoyed. Derek and Peter nodded, looking guilty

“Sorry.” They said in unison before they continued eating. After a few minutes of eating in silence Scott spoke.

“You know what’s crazy?” He said laughing lightly to himself; the others looked at him curious “How oblivious you guys were to your feelings, I mean I think everyone else noticed except you two…” Scott said laughing again, Peter laughed with him.

“I agree, it was and is so obvious” Peter agreed laughing with Scott

“It was not” Derek protested, embarrassed.

“It really was” Scott insisted

“Really?” Stiles asked, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Peter and Scott nodded. “Damn. Why didn’t you say anything??” Stiles asked Scott curious

“Cause if I did you wouldn’t have believed me plus after all the crap we’ve survived you’re definitely stronger together than you would have been back then, you appreciate each other more now” Scott explained.

“He’s right about that, I do appreciate not just Stiles but everyone I have left a lot more, it was actually the reason I realised how I felt” Derek informed them; a sad smile on his face. Stiles gave him a side hug.

“You guys hugging so much still throws me off” Scott said

“Would you prefer we kiss each-other senseless, because that can be arranged!” Derek teased, winking at Stiles who giggled in response. Scott and Peter’s eyes widened.

“Oh god, no, please don’t” Scott said in a hurry, he wasn’t big on P.D.A. Derek laughed rolling his eyes.

“Okay, then let us at least hug” Derek said and Scott nodded as if to say ‘you got it’. Stiles laughed into Derek’s shoulder.

“I love seeing you so uncomfortable, now you know how we all felt around you and Allison!” Stiles told Scott who grunted in response.

 

It was now 7pm and Derek was driving Stiles home in Stiles’ car. “You didn’t have to drive you know, plus how will you get back since Peter took your car back to your loft?” Stiles said

“I know but you looked tired and I can walk home” Derek told him

“All that way!? Are you crazy?” Stiles asked; Derek laughed.

“You seem to forget that werewolves can run about a hundred miles before getting tired” Derek noted.

“Seriously? That far!? I mean I knew you could run pretty far but not _that_ far!” Stiles said shocked.

“Yes that far, it’s a defence reflex so if we’re being hunted we can get away to safety before it gets messy” Derek explained.

“That’s really cool!”

“Yeah, it is” Derek agreed.

 

When Derek pulled into the Stilinski driveway and stopped the car, he could feel the tension rippling from Stiles who looked incredibly nervous. “Stiles…? Are you okay!?” Derek asked curious

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine it’s just I’ve never done this like this and I don’t exactly know what to say and I don’t know if you’ll think I’m being too weird or forward or whatever and I don’t want that ‘cause you’ll hate me and-” Stiles rambled, not pausing for breath.

“Oh my gosh Stiles slow down! Breathe before you pull a muscle or something!” Derek instructed, his tone laced with worry. Stiles inhaled deeply and then giggled in embarrassment. “What’s the matter? You can tell me” Derek assured him; Stiles inhaled sharply once more, this time from nerves.

“I-Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to come in and like watch a movie or something since my dad won’t be home for like another three hours…” Stiles explained which caused Derek to chuckle and Stiles shot him an offended glare. “What’s so funny?” Stiles demanded; Derek chuckled again.

“Nothing Stiles, I just find it adorable that you were worried I’d take that the wrong way!” Derek told him before placing a light kiss on his temple. “Come on let’s go” Derek said before hoping out of the Jeep, tossing Stiles his keys, walking up to Stiles’ door and waiting patiently there for Stiles who gave him an affectionate smile before unlocking the door.

 

“So what are we watching?” Derek asked as he put his shoes by the door and practically leaped onto the sofa, getting comfy.

“Hey, hey careful wolf man! My dad will kill me if the couch is broken!” Stiles scolded Derek. “But I was thinking 21 Jump Street” Stiles told him.

“Sorry…” Derek apologised sheepishly “Oh yes! I approve! Great movie!” Derek said enthusiastically

“Awesome” Stiles said as he sat down on the sofa once he’d set up the DVD to play… A while later they were crying with laughter and quoting lines from the movie which made them laugh harder...

“Have some fairy dust mother fucker!” Derek and Stiles quoted in unison when the line played on screen. They both turned to each other and laughed.

“That is my favourite line in the entire movie!” Derek exclaimed.

“Mine too!” Stiles agreed laughing.

 

When the movie was over Derek could feel Stiles sinking slowly into his chest as he began to fall asleep.

“Stiles…?” Derek whispered softly, glancing down at Stiles who eyes had just fluttered closed.

“What?” Stiles mumbled half asleep

“You should go to bed…” Derek whispered, leaning down to Stiles’ ear and nudging it gently with his nose. Stiles curled further into the touch and hummed softly

“Not without you to cuddle” Stiles mumbled; Derek giggled.

“You want me to cuddle with you?” Derek asked as a soft smile spread across his features. Stiles nodded slightly. “Okay then…” Derek agreed before gently lifting Stiles into his arms. He carefully flicked the downstairs lights off and walked up the stairs to Stiles’ room, having to use his wolf senses to guide him in the dark. When they reached Stiles room Derek laid Stiles onto his bed gently before slipping off his shirt and changing into the jogging pants he had brought from his car earlier. “Stiles… You need to change…you’ll bake in those clothes…” Derek insisted; Stiles groaned throwing his head back against his pillow before dragging himself up to get clothes and then to the bathroom to change. When he returned, Stiles was shirtless and wearing a pair of jogging pants similar to Derek’s. He gave Derek a sleepy smile before taking his hand and saying something like ‘sleep now’ which made Derek giggle.

 

It took them a few minutes to find a comfortable position but when they do it is Derek on his back with his right hand resting the top of Stiles’ back, his left resting on his stomach and then Stiles is pressed against his side with his head resting in Derek’s chest and his hands beside his head, his right hand with his fingers entwined with Derek’s left hand. When they were comfy Derek’s right hand slid into Stiles’ hair, running his fingers through it rhythmically which caused Stiles to hum contently which made Derek smile. “I love you” Derek whispered as his face rested next to Stiles’

“Love you…” Stiles replied in a sleepy slur.

“Okay time to sleep” Derek said; Stiles nodded gently in agreement. Derek gave Stiles a very soft kiss then watched and listened as Stiles’ breathes evened out as his fell asleep. The rhythm of his breathing made Derek sleepy and soon he was curling his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck, breathing in his scent, and falling asleep…

 

The next morning the two awoke still curled up together, Stiles smiled up at Derek who returned the smile and kissed Stiles’ forehead. “Morning Stiles, you sleep okay?” Derek asked as he sat up a little. Stiles nodded gently mumbling something of a confirmative sound. “Good.” Derek replied smiling. The room was quiet for a moment and the silence caused Derek to look at Stiles curiously. “What?” Derek asked, being able to read Stiles’ expression well enough to know he was concerned about something, nothing to major, but _something._ “Stiles seriously what?” Derek asked again.

“Nothing too major, I just, how, how are we supposed to get you out of here without having to explain it to my dad??” Stiles asked, the level of panic rising in his tone. He was going to tell his dad about him and Derek soon, even if they weren’t actually together yet, he was going to explain, but he wasn’t ready to explain everything, since the last time he did that, when he told him about werewolves and druids and kanimas, his dad had refused to believe him and that wasn’t something nearly as traumatic for Stiles. _Then_ , Stiles had had a plan, _now_ , not so much! I mean how exactly was he supposed to tell his dad that not only was he bisexual but he’d been in love with Derek since the day he met him and that Derek felt the same, without his dad putting a bullet through Derek’s head in an attempt to be protective?

 

Derek laughed lightly, burying his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck to muffle the giggles that were erupting from his mouth. Stiles gave him a ‘what the hell dude!?’ look and that made it worse.

“Sorry I, it’s just, it’s so cute that you worry about such minuscule problems!” Derek told Stiles still giggling before kissing his temple lightly. “Seriously it’s adorable!” Derek said

“It’s not miniscule to me Derek! What if he shoots you and kicks me out, what if he says he’s ashamed to be around me because I lied to him for so long!?!?” Stiles asked, his mind spiralling into a state of panic. “Oh my god what if it kills him!?” Stiles stammered quickly.

“Shh Stiles that’s not going to happen” Derek assured him gently

“You don’t know that!” Stiles said, now slipping into a full blown panic attack.

“Oh no” Derek whispered as he realised what was happening. Derek sat himself and Stiles up so they were facing across from each other and then placed his forehead on Stiles’. “ _Breathe_ Stiles come on, in out, in out” Derek encouraged. Stiles shook his head signalling that that wasn’t possible, he was too far gone in panic to pull himself back. “Okay Stiles, listen to me, I want you to focus on me, focus on my breathing…” Derek took Stiles’ hand and placed it on his chest. “…I want you to listen to my heartbeat too, I want you to focus and try to match your breathing to their rhythm okay?” Derek instructed; Stiles nodded slowly as he continued to gasp. “Just _focus…_ ”

 

With that Stiles closed his eyes and focused; focused on the rise and fall of Derek’s chest under his palm and the rhythmic beats of Derek’s heart, shutting out everything else as he did so. He focused and soon his instinct to copy the pattern kicked in and his breathing regulated; as it did he let out a deep breath. “There…all better” Derek whispered. Stiles opened his eyes slowly to be greeted with a pair of olive green eyes staring back at him.

“Thank you” Stiles whispered before lifting Derek’s chin and kissing him.

“You’re welcome and what was that for?” Derek asked when they pulled away, pressing his lips together to supress a huge grin into a smile to hide the fact of how good kissing Stiles felt and how happy it made him in case it scared Stiles away.

“For somehow knowing exactly how to calm me down and for being just generally amazing to me” Stiles told him with a smile.

“Oh well good” Derek replied this time letting a grin break free before pulling Stiles into another kiss.

“Now what was _that_ for?” Stiles asked giggling once they pulled away. Derek shrugged.

“’Cause I wanted to.” He told Stiles simply. “Oh and your dad left for work about five minutes before you woke up so I can just walk out and we only have to tell him when you’re ready, you don’t have to rush” Derek informed him.

“Oh okay but I should tell him soon” Stiles said

“Why do you have to?”

“Because if I don’t I might get too attached to you and then find out he disapproves and then he forbids me from seeing or talking to you”

“Then we run away together” Derek whispers playfully “Also, don’t you think it’s a little late to be worried about being too attached since you’re already there??” Derek reminded him teasing him while running the backs of his fingers along Stiles’ cheek. Stiles sighed in defeat.

“ _Yeah_ ” Stiles admitted. Derek laughed lightly.

“Come on we should have breakfast” Derek reminded Stiles getting up off the bed, Stiles groaned in displeasure.

“But can’t we just stay here all day?” Stiles whined, tightening his muscles when Derek tried to pull him up off his bed. “No!!” Stiles protested

“Stiles, seriously, don’t make me throw you over my shoulder!” Derek told him; Stiles raised a suggestive eyebrow at him to which Derek gasped.

“You kinky little shit” Derek said in shock before instinctively biting his lip.

“You love it…” Stiles whispered seductively in Derek’s ear and Derek whined “See, you can’t help it” Stiles said before pulling Derek into a heated kiss, feeling Derek’s breath catch in the kiss.

“Fuck.” Derek said quickly as he pulled away, backing away from Stiles into the wall. “No.” He breathed out, shutting his eyes to steady his natural instincts so that he didn’t give in, not yet. “Not yet…” Derek said seriously while looking up at Stiles after steadying himself.

“Ugh fine, but don’t think I won’t tease…” Stiles said softly before walking smugly from his room. Derek almost fell over at that; he let out a breath through his nose. “This is gonna be torture” He muttered to himself letting his head fall back against the wall then following Stiles to the kitchen.

“I decided to make cheese on toast” Stiles told Derek as he saw him walk in from the corner of his eye.

“Oh yum! I haven’t had that in so long!” Derek said enthusiastically before sitting down at the table, waiting for his food… When it was done, Derek breathed in its scent whole heartedly. “Reminds me of cold winter mornings when I was younger.” Derek said reminiscently.

“Same here Derek” Stiles agreed as he sat next to the side Derek at the table, taking a big bite from his toast. “Mmm I should make this more often!” Stiles said content. Derek nodded in agreement as he practically devoured the other 3 pieces of toast on his plate. “Holy crap Derek, do you not eat??” Stiles asked wide eyed, almost horrified at how Derek practically _inhaled_ his food.

“I do, it just gets burned off quickly; werewolves have a pretty fast metabolism” Derek informed him.

“Huh, my god, I think my boyfriend eats more than I do!” Stiles said to himself, not realising what he had said until Derek stops eating abruptly. “…Oh damn should I not- oh I’m an idiot, forget I said anything, you’re not my boyfriend I know that I just- it slipped out” Stiles said in a rush.

“Stiles, it’s okay, really, it was just unexpected is all” Derek assured him

“Oh good well yeah okay” Stiles replied, still feeling embarrassed.

“Hopefully soon you can call me that officially” Derek said and it made Stiles grin way bigger than it should have because Derek saying that made him realise that Derek meant to get into this for something more than fooling around and the idea of Derek being _his_ made Stiles’ heart soar…

 

To Be Continued…


	3. I'll Take Care Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles gets sick with the flu, Derek takes care of him, cuteness occurs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sooo much easier to write than the last chapter and I wrote it really quickly :D  
> Enjoy caring Derek!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> P.S: I couldn't be bothered to proof read the entire thing but glancing at it, it looks fine besides the intentional errors(like in texts) so there may be some mistakes, please inbox me about any errors if they annoy you :)

The next week of Stiles’ life was uneventful. He woke up, ate his breakfast, texted Derek, went to school, came home, hung out with Scott, went to bed, woke up and repeated every day; so when Sunday rolled around again Stiles was in a rut, not only was he in a rut but he was coughing and sneezing really badly.

“Stiles, it’s 1pm, I think it’s time you get up” Stiles’ dad said as he knocked on the door of Stiles’ room. Stiles groaned and that groan caused a gut wrenching cough to erupt from his chest.

“Leave me alone!” Stiles mumbled as he sneezed into his tissue.

“I’m coming in.” John said concerned; Stiles didn’t object. “Uh oh” John mumbled

“What?” Stiles choked out, the stuffiness of his nose apparent.

“I think you have the flu, I knew I should have dragged you to the doctor’s office when I had my shot!” John insisted

“No, no you shouldn’t, needles, not good” Stiles said insistently

“You are such a wuss honestly, I don’t get it, you can deal with werewolves and hunters and kanimas and yet you’re afraid of _needles_?” John said utterly perplexed, shaking his head in disbelief

“I don’t like the idea of being stabbed!” Stiles protested, his almost yell making him cough again.

“Alright, alright, take it easy before you cough your guts up!” John said calmly walking over to place his hand over Stiles’ head gently. “Holy crap Stiles! You’re burning up!” John said suddenly alarmed.

“I’ll be fine, rest and water, I’ll be up and raring to go in no time” Stiles insisted groggily, his head spinning when he tried to sit up. “No, no you stay put for now!” John instructed.

“I have to pee” Stiles explained as he sat up, much slower this time.

“Do you want me to stay outside the door in case you pass out?” John suggested; Stiles thought for a moment and then nodded gently. John helped Stiles up out of bed and then waited by the door until he was done using the bathroom and then helped him back into bed. “Do you want me to take the day off? I can, I will…if you want me to” John asked, his parental instincts kicking in. Stiles shook his head no.

“I’ll ask Derek to come over if I need help” Stiles told his dad reassuringly

“Derek? Why Derek?” His dad asked curious

“’Cause, he’s the only person, who I trust to take care of me, who isn’t busy today. Allison, Isaac, Scott and Lydia are all going out for the day; Scott asked me if I wanted  to go, but I said I felt too bad to, and you have work, so yeah Derek” Stiles informed him, having to pause every three or four words to breathe.

“Okay. Won’t he get sick though?” His dad asked Stiles laughed lightly which caused him to cough again.

“Werewolf, remember? Can’t get sick!” Stiles reminded him.

“Oh _right!_ ” John replied as he remembered Stiles telling him all that kind of stuff when all the darach drama had ended. “I guess I’ll go then” His dad said, placing a light kiss on the top of Stiles’ head and walking to the door; as he was walking out the room he turned back and said “Don’t die on me!” to which Stiles breathed a laugh.

“I’ll do my best” Stiles assured him, shooting him a weak smile.

 

Stiles’ dad left, Stiles went back to sleep for another hour which was interrupted by his coughing and sneezing and once, puking. It was now 2:30pm and Stiles had given up trying to sleep, it wasn’t happening, so he texted Derek. ‘ _Dereekkkk_ I’m sick :(‘ Stiles texted him and a few seconds later he got a reply from Derek.

‘Awwwwwww, let me guess, the flu? :P’ Derek teased

‘Yes and I know I should have had the shot but _needles_ ’ Stiles replied

‘Haha aww well do you want me to come over and take care of you?’ Derek asked

‘Mmmhmm if you would be so kind :)’ Stiles replied

‘I’ll be there ASAP, love you’ Derek replied

‘Kk love you too’ Stiles texted back and sure enough 15 minutes later Derek was climbing through Stiles’ bedroom window. “Hey…” Stiles whispered to Derek when he saw him, his face softening and the corners of his mouth twitching into a soft smile “Thanks for coming”

“No problem Stiles” Derek assured him as he set the flask he was holding onto Stiles’ bedside table. “Be right back” Derek told Stiles as he pulled a wash cloth from his back pocket. A few seconds later Derek returned with the cloth now wet with icy cold water. “Chin up.” Derek instructed and Stiles obliged; when Stiles head was titled to an acceptable angle, Derek slid the cloth onto Stiles, now sweating, forehead; Stiles shivered when the cold hit his skin. “Sorry is it too cold??” Derek asked, reaching his hand up to remove the cloth. Stiles caught him by his wrist.

“No, it was a shiver of contentment because it feels amazing” Stiles told him softly. Derek nodded, accepting Stiles’ answer.

“Here, I can help ease it a little” Derek said softly, lacing his fingers with Stiles’ and pressing gently into his palm. A second later slithers of black slid up the veins in Derek’s arm and Stiles sighed.

“Thanks” Stiles said appreciatively, a little bit of strength returning to his voice. Derek just smiled.

“Now, you’re gonna hate me once you try this, but I brought a batch of my mum’s family famous flu cure. The recipe was given to Peter who gave it to me, my mum used to make it whenever my human cousins were sick, it works for almost anything I’m told” Derek said unscrewing the cap on the flask. “I was also told that it tastes revolting but has worked every time and heals you faster than normal” Derek explained. “I’ll go pour it into a bowl for you” Derek said, walking off to the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying a bowl that contained a foul looking and smelling substance. “You’ll need to sit up” Derek told Stiles, setting the bowl on Stiles’ bedside table when the flask was a few minutes before. Stiles sat up and looked warily at the bowl. “I’m gonna have to feed it to you, trust me, from what I’ve seen, you won’t do it yourself after the first spoonful” Derek insisted, Stiles nodded. Derek lifted the spoon to Stiles’ lips, Stiles opened his mouth but when the liquid slid onto his tongue, he immediately regretted it, almost gagging at the taste. “I told you” Derek said, lifting the spoon again. This time Stiles was less than willing to open his mouth. “Look…I promise if you have this for the next couple days, once a day, you’ll feel better and if you don’t I promise you can hold it against me for as long as you want” Derek told him. The prospect of being able to torture Derek with the reminder of when Derek had poisoned him was intriguing to Stiles so he bitterly swallowed down every spoonful until the bowl was empty.

“You _so_ owe me if this doesn’t work Derek!” Stiles said, the taste of the liquid still present on his tongue, making him shudder.

“It will. Oh and in about ten minutes you’re probably going to puke, don’t worry, it means the remedy is working” Derek informed Stiles.

“Oh fantastic! Puking twice in the space of two hours, just what I need!” Stiles said sarcastically.

“In this sense puking is good, it means your body is removing all the bad bacteria” Derek reminded him.

“I know, I know, but it still sucks” Stiles said. Derek tilted his head slightly and scrunched up his lips as if to say ‘Yeah, I know.’

 

Sure enough, ten minutes later Stiles got up, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. When Derek heard the toilet flush he got up off of Stiles’ computer chair, which he had being sitting on, walked to the bathroom down the hall, and then leant (leaned) against the bathroom’s doorframe.

“Feel any better?” Derek asked Stiles, whose head was resting on the cabinet beside the toilet.

“Yeah, a little, but I don’t think I can stand” Stiles said, his voice weak and worn out. Derek nodded and walked over to Stiles who stretched his arms up and hooked them around Derek’s neck. Derek lifted Stiles slowly, cautious not to make him dizzy. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest and hummed contently, Derek smiled down at him before walking back down the hall. “No, I want to go downstairs, please…?” Stiles asked

“What if you need to puke?” Derek asked worried.

“I’m sure you can find a bucket” Stiles suggested, Derek nodded, turned on his heels and walked down the stairs, still cradling Stiles in his embrace.

 

Derek set Stiles down on the sofa, pulled over the cushioned foot stool for Stiles to rest his feet on, grabbed a bucket, setting it beside Stiles on the side table, got Stiles’ phone from his room, grabbed the TV remote and finally sat down beside Stiles, Stiles letting Derek’s legs go, on a slant, where his legs where, to place his own on top of them before Derek handed him the remote. They settled on watching, weirdly for April, a rerun of the rom-com ‘Love Actually’, Stiles curling into Derek’s side, his hands lacing around Derek’s waist while one of Derek’s arms was draped around Stiles’ neck and the other placed on his waistline. Derek rested his chin on Stiles’ forehead.

“This movie is so cute! I wish it snowed here more, I’ve never seen real snow…” Stiles said. Derek looked stunned at the revelation.

“You’ve never, _never_ seen snow!?” Derek asked, still shocked, Stiles shook his head no.

“Alright that’s it! Over winter break we are going to New York and you will see real snow!” Derek declares. Stiles smiled.

“Are you openly suggesting we’ll still be like we are now around Christmas?” Stiles asked, wanting conformation of the declaration. Derek nodded.

“Maybe even better” Derek said softly before pressing a gentle kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“I like the sound of that” Stiles whispered, his breath warming Derek’s lips, before he slid back into his earlier position, pressed to Derek’s side.

 

When the movie was over Derek made Stiles some chicken noodle soup for his dinner.

“Do you want me to help you” Derek asked as he moved the spoon around in his fingers.

“Nah, I think I got it, I feel quite a lot better right now” Stiles said, taking the spoon from Derek’s fingertips. “But thank for the offer” Stiles added with a smile.

“No problem baby” Derek said casually, sitting back down on the sofa. Stiles nearly dropped the spoon into the hot soup. “What!?” Derek asked suddenly concerned that Stiles arms had being paralysed or something.

“N-Nothing, it’s, you called me baby” Stiles said slowly

“Oh yeah, sorry, is that not okay?” Derek said feeling guilty and then thinking he may have overestimated the seriousness of their relationship, his eyes widened with worry then.

 “Oh! No, no, nothing like that! I was just a surprise!” Stiles said in a hurry as he saw the worry creep into Derek’s eyes. “I swear” Stiles insisted, entwining his fingers with Derek’s. Derek nodded.

“I believe you; does that mean I can call you baby then?” Derek asked to which Stiles hummed.

“Only if you want to” Stiles told him smiling

“Yeah, yeah I do” Derek said, returning the smile.

 

A while later, after Stiles insisted Derek have his dinner there, which he had chicken and veg, the two were playing Jenga on the floor of the living room.

“Stop it!” Stiles hissed irritated. “Since you became an alpha again, I can tell when you use your powers!” Stiles explained and that declaration threw Derek off.

“Wait what?” Derek asked, shocked. Stiles shrugged.

“Don’t worry, to the untrained eye it’s unnoticeable, but once Scott became an alpha I noticed a really, really pale red ring would flash when he used his senses and then when you became an alpha again and I checked and your eyes do the same.” Stiles explained.

“How??” Derek asked confused

“I guess that extra spark of power makes the colour stronger so it shows just a little even when you’re not turned?” Stiles suggested

“Huh! Damn.”

“That’s right baby, I caught you red eyed!” Stiles teased, laughing at his own joke.

“You’re such a dork!” Derek teased back, rolling his eyes.

“Yep!” Stiles agreed, grinning playfully. Derek growled playfully in return. Without thinking Stiles leant forward which caused the Jenga tower to collapse to which they both laughed.

“Correction. Clumsy dork!” Derek said and Stiles scratched the back of his head, shooting Derek a look that said ‘can’t argue with that’

“It’s such a curse!” Stiles muttered as he picked up the pieces of Jenga and put them back into the box with Derek’s help. At that point Stiles’ dad walked through the front door.

“Stiles! I’m home!” John called out into the Stilinski house.

“In here dad!” Stiles called back from the living room. John walked into the living room but then paused when he saw Jenga pieces scattered across the floor.

“What in the hell…?”

“We were playing Jenga and then Stiles got giddy and…” Derek explained, gesturing to the pieces on the floor. John nodded in understanding before helping clear the last of the Jenga pieces.

“Well…” John said when he’d put the Jenga away “You look much better Stiles!” John noted happily.

“Yes, thanks to Derek’s poison!” Stiles said bitterly, still not having forgiven Derek for it.

“It was _not_ poison! It was a blend of ingredients put together to rapidly cure the flu” Derek reminded

“Yeah whatever” Stiles mumbled.

“It worked didn’t it!?” Derek said raising an eyebrow at Stiles

“Yeah until it really kicks in and kills me” Stiles said, Derek rolled his eyes

“You are so god damn dramatic Stiles!” Derek muttered.

 

Later that night when Stiles was curled up in bed, he had Derek at his side holding him close and rubbing rhythmic circles on his back with his fingertips. John had agreed to let Derek stay the night to take care of Stiles and comfort him to see if the comfort helped Stiles heal more. It worked, that is, until the next morning, when the ‘magic’ soup (possibly actually magic) had worn off and Stiles woke up at 5am in a cold sweat.

“D-Derek??” Stiles mumbled as he shivered, it didn’t work so Stiles tried moving closer, that, worked. “How did that work?” Stiles whispered

“I can smell when someone is sick, the bacteria has a distinct scent and when you leaned closer the scent caught my attention, waking me up” Derek explained simply.

“M-Makes sense” Stiles said, shivering again.

“Looks like the soup wore off” Derek whispered; Stiles nodded.

I’ll get more from my house, I have some in my fridge” Derek said, sliding out of bed

“Won’t it be cold?” Stiles asked, Derek shook his head.

“I practically radiate heat remember, it’ll warm just by being in my jacket” Derek reminded him and he nodded gently, remembering. “Be right back”

 

About ten minutes later Derek returned, gave Stiles the soup, again having to feed it to him and again he threw up about 10 minutes later and then they went back to sleep. The day was pretty much the same as the day before with some tweaks. Today while Stiles slept Derek ate breakfast and showered then went home to get clothes; then at lunch time he woke Stiles, Stiles ate soup and they watched a movie and played games etc. Etc.

 

And they repeated until finally it was Wednesday and Stiles woke at 6:30am feeling like a whole new person! He could breathe right, he wasn’t shivering or sweating, he didn’t feel ill at all, he felt _amazing!_ Stiles jumped on top of Derek, straddling him.

“Derek! Derek! Wake up!” Stiles said happily. Derek’s eyes fluttered open to see a grinning Stiles staring down at him before being lifted up into a deep kiss. “Bless you Derek Hale! Bless you and your voodoo soup! I feel amazing!” Stiles said giggling when he pulled away then he was jumping off his bed to shower. “I love you so much more now!” Stiles called back to Derek as he stepped into the shower.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better baby! Shall I go make breakfast!?” Derek called back

“Oh god yes! Eggs and oh bacon, god I miss bacon!” Stiles replied which made Derek laugh.

“Okay, love you too by the way!” Derek replied before he got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon, when he was out of the shower with his teeth brushed and freshly dressed, Stiles was practically sprinting into the kitchen. “Hey, hey, easy! Don’t hurt yourself!” Derek said cautious when he saw Stiles run into the kitchen and sit down. Then a few minutes later Derek set a plate of food in front of Stiles who drooled, actually _drooled_ as he took in the food’s smell and then more so when he took a bite. “Mmmm!! I have missed real food!” Stiles said happily after he gulped down the bite before kissing Derek’s cheek. “Thank you baby, it’s amazing” Stiles complimented before he continued eating. The compliment made Derek smile, he’d missing cooking for people he cared about; he hadn’t had the time or the mind set to do it the past few months.

“You’re very welcome” Derek replied before eating too. A few minutes later Stiles’ dad joined them and after a minute of eating John looked at Derek.

“Gosh if I knew you could cook I would have invited you to stay a long time ago!” John teased Derek which made them all laugh.

“Thank you sir” Derek said politely, John chuckled.

“Call me John, no sir in my house and no sir from my son’s friends, got it” John insisted to which Derek nodded affirmatively.

“Got it.” He replied “So thank you _John_ ”Derek repeated, this time, more casually. The interaction made Stiles’ heart ache with joy because Derek could call his dad by his name, and in their house, that meant you were accepted and welcome as long as you wanted to be, which, to Stiles, meant that his father wouldn’t be opposed, maybe even encouraging to the idea of him and Derek officially dating and that’s the best thing he could hope for…

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
